


Monochrome Man

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Series: TMA Crossovers [8]
Category: Music RPF, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, I'm Sorry, The Correspondents - Freeform, These are just really fun to write, This is hardly crossover at this point, but fuck it, its just me inserting musicians/ people I like into tma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: I weird man who appears to be monochrome is doing his lil’ dancey dance during the apocalypse
Series: TMA Crossovers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156
Kudos: 3





	Monochrome Man

**Author's Note:**

> The subject of today’s episode of this shit show is Mr. Bruce of the correspondents! I reference the music videos for Fear & Delight and Inexplicable if anyone is curious. Also, if you’re curious about what this mans dancing looks like, check out the music video for the song Finally! It’s insane, he moves like Rubber

It’d been a considerable amount of time since Jon and Martin’s encounter with Bill, Neil and Will. They’d almost completely forgotten about them, in fact. Then, Jon spotted a singular silhouette in the distance. It took some time for Martin to see it, what with Jon’s sight being significantly better, but when Martin spotted the figure, all he could do was hope they weren’t hostile. 

Once they got close enough to see that it was a bald man in a suit, so desaturated and pale, the man seemed almost black and white despite his surroundings being in colour. It took them even longer for the man to notice them. As it turned out, the man was... Dancing? It was a very unique type of dance, once that did not seem calculated at all. He was flailing around, kicking his legs out, jumping up and down, banging his head. It was not an organized kind of dance, and the lack of music just confused Jon even further,

“Excuse me, Sir?” He spoke up when he knew he was close enough to the man for him to hear him speak. The man continued doing his dance, and Jon cleared his throat, “Sir?” He spoke louder, hoping to catch his attention. The man instantly stopped and looked right at him, in the eyes. Then, Two more of the man walked out from behind him, and went to him and Martin to inspect them, while the original stared them down. Jon pushed away to copy that tried to study him, and Martin fought off the one that was trying to look at him,

“What are you?!” The two copies ran back to the original and disappeared behind the original,

“I’m Mr. Bruce, of course!”

“Mr. Bruce?” The man nodded with a wide smile, 

“Mr. Bruce!” Four copies came out from behind him this time, but they simply stood by his side, also smiling, “That’s me! Mr. Bruce! It is the name I know and the person I show!” The copies all clapped quietly,

“What are you?” All the Mr. Bruce’s tilted their head t the same time as they thought for a few seconds,

“That cannot be answered easily, but I do wish to get away Peacefully! What I am is not to be described, but experienced, and I swear I do not intend to by mysterious,” Martin let out a loud groan,

“Do you have to speak in rhymes like that?!” The Mr. Bruce’s all took a moment to think. One by one, they all went back behind the original Mr. Bruce until only one remained, who nodded,

“To rhyme is simply the way I’ve always spoke and It is something that is hard to change. I do not intend to provoke and I don’t wish for this to go by with a violent exchange, so, please, do not moan or groan,” Martin continued giving Mr. Bruce a weird look, but stayed otherwise silent. Jon let out a sigh,

“ **And what are you doing?** ” Mr. Bruce froze. The whole time he’d been bouncy around impatiently, but at this question, he froze,

“I am not fond of what you can do,” Mr. Bruce spoke simply, slightly shivering,

“I’m sorry?”

“That-That...” Mr. Bruce quietly swore under his breath, “Your words tickled my brain, and put pain behind my eyes,” He spoke simply, rubbing his eyes, “I will request that you cease,” Jon reluctantly nodded,

“It was not my intention to compel you, I apologize, Mr. Bruce,” Mr. Bruce nodded, then quickly bowed, an extra pair of arms suddenly protruding from his sides as he bowed,

“I shall let you on your way, then,” He dipped his head respectfully, holding two of his arms to his chest while two others pointed to the Panopticon. Jon nodded and took Martin’s hand,

“Well, I... Goodbye, Mr. Bruce,” Mr. Bruce nodded and he stood back up, his two extra arms merging back into his body as he waved.

* * *

It wasn’t until they were completely out of sight of Mr. Bruce when Jon realized he never got a straight answer out of him.


End file.
